Sorry Grateful
"Sorry Grateful" is the 142nd episode of Desperate Housewives. Summary Thanksgiving on Wisteria Lane finds Gabrielle and Carlos hosting Carmen, Hector and Grace to a bountiful feast. But the Solises discover some surprising news about the Sanchez family that could threaten their time with Grace. Meanwhile, Bree invites Keith's parents (guest stars John Schneider and Nancy Travis) to partake in Thanksgiving at her house and learns some family secrets, and Susan butts heads with Lynette over her sleep training techniques for baby Paige. Renee continues to remind Tom about their past, and Beth (guest star Emily Bergl) tries to uncover more about Paul's past misdeeds. Plot Paul & Beth Beth arrives at the prison and explains that Paul is refusing to discuss Martha. Felicia begs her to look for a journal and asks if Paul is still bothering Beth for sex. Beth admits that she slept with him because he was going to kick her out but explains that it "wasn't that bad". Felicia is shocked, but suggests that they could use this to their advantage. She advises Beth to ask Paul about Martha after sleeping with him, because sex "makes men stupid". She adds: "Sex makes women stupid too. They start feeling things they have no business feeling. Do you understand?" Beth insists that she does and leaves. Mary Alice says: "Yes, Felicia Tilman knew many things. And if her daughter were stupid enough to fall in love with Paul Young, Felicia knew she would have to punish them both." Later, Paul and Beth are lying in bed together after having sex. Paul asks Beth if there is something wrong, explaining that she seemed "miles away". Beth claims that she met a woman at the store who said Paul killed Martha because she was blackmailing his wife. Paul describes it as "idle gossip", but Beth continues: "You are a passionate man - I know that first hand. Sometimes emotions can make us do crazy things. If Martha was responsible for Mary Alice's suicide..." Paul interrupts, asking Beth if she really thinks he is capable of murder, and Beth points out that Felicia thinks he is. "Her opinion doesn't matter," Paul replies. "Everyone knows Felicia Tilman is crazy. Martha said she couldn't trust a thing her sister said due to her severe mental problems. You're surprised. The woman cut off her own fingers to frame me for murder. Who does that?" Beth is shocked but murmurs: "Good point." Thanksgiving arrives and Beth and Paul eat together. Beth admits that she never celebrated Thanksgiving as a child because after her father left, her mother didn't think they had anything to be thankful for. She admits that when she was 12 she invited a friend to Thanksgiving but didn't tell her mother that it was a boy until the morning. "She started screaming at me, saying boys were only after one thing," she continues. "When he showed up and knocked on the door, she wouldn't let me answer it. We just sat there and ate while he knocked and knocked. Finally it stopped." Paul suggests that Beth's mother sounds like a "very unhappy woman" and Beth admits that she is only starting to realise now how damaged her mother is. She adds that she never introduced Paul to her mother because she didn't think they have much in common. Paul smiles that they both love Beth. "I think it's good I waited this long to have a real Thanksgiving," Beth replies. "Because now I have something to be thankful for." Beth goes to visit Felicia in prison again and reveals that Paul is still insisting he had nothing to do with Martha's death. Felicia suggests that Beth hasn't earned Paul's trust yet and advises her to join a wine club so that she can get him drunk on a regular basis. Beth asks: "Have you ever considered the possibility that Paul didn't kill Aunt Martha?" Felicia is shocked that Beth believes Paul and orders her to leave his house straight away. However, Beth says she can't, adding: "He's my husband... He's nice to me." Felicia shouts that he is a cold-blooded killer and yells that she didn't raise Beth to be "this stupid". The guards arrive, telling Felicia to sit down, but she snaps at them not to touch her. As the guards drag her away, Felicia yells: "I won't allow you to fall in love with a monster who killed your aunt!" Susan, Lynette & Renee gleefully accepts Renee's invitation to a Thanksgiving dinner party.]] Renee arrives and invites Lynette to Thanksgiving. Lynette gratefully accepts as it will mean she does not have to cook or clean. She realises that she had already invited Susan over and Renee reluctantly agrees that she can come over too, even though she complains that Susan is an "annoying combination" of "perky and poor". Lynette heads inside and tells Susan about the change of plan. Susan is walking around the living room in circles with Paige in her pram. She explains that she is trying to get her to go to sleep. Lynette decides that it is time to sleep train Paige, explaining that she will just leave her and let her cry until she gets used to it. Susan is uncomfortable, pointing out that Paige will think she has been abandoned. However, Lynette claims that although it sounds "harsh", it is a "gift" to the child. "The gift of a tearstained pillow," Susan mutters. "Lucky little girl." The next day, Susan arrives late at Lynette's and apologises, explaining that she was trying to get Mike on the phone. Lynette explains that she has just put Paige down for a nap and offers Susan some iced tea. Susan accepts but is distracted when she hears Paige crying. She asks if they should do something, but Lynette just turns off the baby monitor. Eventually, Susan pretends that she needs some lemon for her iced tea and pops inside to comfort Paige. Lynette finds her and insists that leaving Paige will be for the best in the long run. Susan admits that she finds it too upsetting to leave Paige crying but Lynette replies: "I hate to say it because you're my friend, but this is your job and you need to do it my way." Susan agrees. Meanwhile, Tom goes over to Renee's to drop off a pie for the thanksgiving meal. However, he is shocked when Renee opens the door wearing just a towel. She explains that she is waiting for the cable guy and is trying to get free premium channels. She asks Tom to put the pie in the kitchen because she is holding up her towel with her hand. Tom uncomfortably heads inside and Renee laughs that he is blushing. She reminds him that he has seen her in a towel before and Tom remembers all the details of the towel. Renee insists that she is not hitting on him but asks if she looks good. "You look incredible," Tom replies. He announces that he has to leave and walks into a table in his rush to go. At Thanksgiving, Susan and MJ arrive at Renee's house. Susan is shocked to discover that Renee has seated the children in the driveway because she does not want them in the house. Lynette and her family arrive, and Lynette explains that she has put Paige down for a nap and left the twins to watch her. "Don't worry, I said if she cries they can pick her up after 20 minutes," she says. Tom adds: "If they hear her over the football game." Susan is shocked. Later, she brings some snacks out for the children and can hear Paige crying. She pretends to accidentally throw the kids' football down the street and heads into Lynette's house. The twins are so engrossed in the football game that they don't notice Susan entering, dropping onto the floor, and pulling the crib towards her. The crying stops as Susan picks up Paige. Lynette takes some turkey out to the children and MJ admits that he hasn't seen his mother since she kicked the football down to Lynette's house. He explains that it was a while ago, adding: "Since the baby stopped crying." Lynette immediately heads over to her house but Susan sees her and slips away. Lynette notices that Paige is not in the crib and starts looking for Susan. While she is walking around, Susan manages to put Paige back in the crib but Lynette knows she is still there. Eventually, she bumps into her and confronts her, adding that the system had been working. "I think it's a crappy system for lazy mums," Susan admits. Lynette points out that she has five children at home at the moment and needs the schedule to stop her life getting out of control. Susan tearfully insists that she can't abide by the rules and quits as Paige's nanny. She cries as she says: "I cannot stand by and listen to that baby cry. Even for one minute. It's more than I can handle. I listen to MJ crying himself to sleep every night because he misses his dad. I cry myself to sleep because my kid is crying. There's too much crying in my life. I can't take it." Lynette hugs Susan and apologises for not realising. Susan admits that she has been emotional all day because she hasn't had the chance to speak to Mike and Lynette offers to let Susan use her phone and talk as long as she likes. Back at Renee's, Tom and Renee sit on the sofa together and Tom asks if Renee likes her new home. Renee admits that she doesn't like being surrounded by couples and married people all the time when she is alone. Tom suggests that she will find someone soon and insists that she is still beautiful. Renee sighs: "I could have had any man I wanted and I did, but I did not choose wisely. I went for the rich guys, the famous guys, the ones who bought me pretty things. I should have been looking for a man who was kind and gentle - the kind of man you'd actually want to raise a family with. I've got to hand it to Lynette - she sure knows how to pick them." The conversation is interrupted when Lynette returns. Bree Bree is decorating her house for Thanksgiving when Keith's mother Mary arrives to apologise for her earlier behaviour. She explains that she has been "going through stuff lately", adding that her relationship with her husband Richard has been strained since he returned from the army. "He was always thousands of miles away," she says. "We got so good at being apart that we forgot how to be together." Bree advises her to tell Richard how she feels. Mary admits that Thanksgiving will be difficult because Keith will be spending it with Bree. Bree invites Mary and Richard to dinner with them. hosts a Thanksgiving party for a bigger turnout than she expected at first.]] Later, Keith and Bree are lying in bed together and Bree explains that she invited Keith's parents to Thanksgiving. Keith admits that he wishes that it would be just him and Bree, adding that he had a "whole night planned". Bree promises to arrange a romantic getaway next weekend for them. Keith agrees, and Bree goes into the kitchen to get them something to eat. When she has gone, Keith opens one of his drawers and takes out an engagement ring. Thanksgiving arrives and Roy and Karen appear at Bree's house. They explain that last year Bree was shocked that they spent the day at the Pancake Castle and invited them to her next Thanksgiving. Bree admits that she forgot but eventually invites them inside. Keith and his parents arrive, but Richard and Mary argue as they walk up to the door. The pair continue to argue through dinner, although Bree, Roy and Karen try to change the subject and Keith reminds them that they are guests. Eventually, Mary reveals that she has talked to Bree about this and Keith is surprised. "She said I should tell you how I feel," Mary continues. "Here's how I feel - I want a divorce. Thank you, Bree - I do feel better." As she storms out, Keith asks Bree if she told his mother to get a divorce and she insists that she didn't. Richard follows his wife, shouting that he is "happy to oblige" if she wants to separate. Keith follows them. Later, Bree heads over to Keith's apartment. Keith reveals that his father is staying with him and admits that he is "freaked out". He adds that he is starting to think that there is no point in being married because his parents were together for 35 years and it has fallen apart so quickly. Richard appears and tells Keith that the split has been a "long time coming". "All I'm saying is try not to be cynical about marriage," he adds. Keith points out that there are a lot of divorced people in the room but quickly apologises to Bree. She replies: "No, you're right, I'm divorced. But I'll never give up on marriage because when it works, it's great. I still believe it could happen again for me. I can't believe I just said that to my boyfriend in front of his father." Keith smiles and asks her if she wants to take a walk. When he goes to get his coat, Bree promises Richard that she will help Keith get through this. "Keith's a lucky guy to have you," Richard says. "I knew you were special from the moment I met you." Bree looks uncomfortable but Keith returns and they head out for a stroll. Gabrielle Gaby returns home from the shops with bags of shopping. She explains that Hector, Carmen and Grace have a traditional Mexican meal at Thanksgiving and she wanted to cook that for them since she and Carlos invited them over. Carlos is impressed but Gaby adds: "Yeah, so good luck - we eat at two." Carlos is shocked to discover that he is cooking, but Gaby points out that he is the one who knows all about Mexican culture. When Hector, Carmen and Grace arrive, Carlos is unimpressed as Gaby suggests that she has been working all morning. The pair bicker and Carlos eventually asks what Gaby did with the pies. She admits that she forgot to pick them up and Carlos is furious, pointing out that he cooked the meal and all she had to do was remember the dessert. Gaby points out that she can't drive to the bakery because she has had a glass of wine, but Hector eventually offers to drive her. Carlos thanks him and Gaby reluctantly leaves. However, as Hector and Gaby drive to the bakery they get stuck in a traffic jam. Gaby is worried that the bakery will close in ten minutes and Carlos will be angry with her. She tells Hector to drive up the hard shoulder. He points out that it is illegal but Gaby persuades him. The pair are pulled over by the police and an officer asks Hector for his licence and registration. Hector hands over the registration but hesitates when he is asked for the licence. "Sir, are you a citizen of the US?" the officer asks. Gaby furiously claims that the officer is "racist" and rants as Hector begs her to be quiet. She tells Hector to give the officer his licence but when he looks at her she realises that he doesn't have one. The policeman tells Hector to step out of the truck and put his hands on the car. and Grace have to leave before they get caught by the authorities.]] Carlos and Carmen are sitting outside when they spot Gaby driving the truck home. She admits that Hector has been arrested. Carmen is shocked and yells for Grace, telling her to get in the truck now. Gaby admits to Carlos that she thinks Carmen and Hector are illegals and Hector will be deported. Carlos promises Carmen that they will hire a lawyer to get Hector out of this. However, Carmen explains that she is going to move out of her house and stay with relatives in Texas until she figures out what to do. "What about Grace?" Gabrielle worries. "When will I see her again?" Carmen admits that she doesn't know and tells Grace to say goodbye. Later, Gaby runs over to Carmen's house and tells her that she has hired Bob to find a way to help them. Carmen admits that she and Hector always knew this could happen and she is just sticking to the plan. Grace comes in, asking if she should pack all of her clothes and books. She tells Gaby that she is going to meet her cousins. When she has gone, Gaby tells Carmen: "You have to let us help you. We're family. I'm afraid if I let you go I might never see Grace again. And you might not see Juanita. Stay with us until we can figure things out - they'll never look for you there. At the very least we'll have a few days with the girls. Please, I'm not ready to say goodbye yet." Carmen sobs and hugs Gaby. The next morning, Juanita comes in to ask for breakfast and Gaby promises to be there in a minute. She is with Carmen, Carlos and Bob. Bob admits that it is too late for Hector to be saved from deportation and adds that Carmen has the choice of turning herself in or disappearing. Gaby asks about Grace and Carmen explains that she is an American citizen because she was born here. Gaby goes into the kitchen to serve the children breakfast and Grace is thrilled that she has been given waffles. "I wish I could live here all the time," she adds. Gabrielle replies: "Well, you never know. There might be a way we can make that happen." Production "Sorry Grateful" was written by Annie Weisman and directed by David Grossman. Reception On its original broadcast on ABC, the episode scored 11.929 million of viewers and achieved a 3.8 rating in the adults 18-49 demographic. With the DVR Rating, this episode is up 1.8 in million of viewers (rising to a total of 13.7 million of viewers) and it's up 0.8 in the adults 18-49 demographic (rising to a total of a 4.6 rating). Trivia *Kevin Rahm (Lee McDermott) does not appear and is not credited in this episode. *The episode's title comes from the song "Sorry Grateful" from Sondheim's Company. *This is the first episode that features Thanksgiving as a central plot inducer. Bloopers and continuity errors *In this episode, the stubs where Felicia's fingers are missing are considerably bigger than they were in the previous episodes. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 708 01.png Promo 708 02.png Promo 708 03.png Promo 708 04.png Promo 708 05.png Promo 708 06.png Promo 708 07.png Promo 708 08.png Promo 708 09.png Promo 708 10.png Promo 708 11.png Promo 708 12.png Promo 708 13.png Promo 708 14.png Promo 708 15.png Promo 708 16.png Promo 708 17.png Promo 708 18.png References Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes Category:Holiday-themed episodes